


Deadly Beautiful

by JadeNightTheWriter



Series: Silver Bullet | Black Organization [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: (Obviously), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Murder, One Shot, Oops, except they are the ones doing the murdering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter
Summary: In which Shinichi runs the Black Organization, Kaito is the second-in-command, and Ran and Aoko make the deadliest team known to the criminal world.Or,Lisa_Telramorand I had a conversation about Black Org!Aoko and Ran and I decided to write this.
Series: Silver Bullet | Black Organization [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853824
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Deadly Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisa_Telramor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Telramor/gifts).



> Um...? I literally have no clue where this is headed, I might add more to this AU later but for now I just have this random stuff to toss at you.

The man freezes, feeling the sharp blade of the knife against his throat.

“That’s right,” Ran purrs, voice deadly calm. “Now tell us the code to the safe.”

“Never,” he chokes out.

Ran sighs. 

“Looks like we’re going with plan B,” she informs Aoko.  
  
In a single, swift movement, she pulls out a gun, places it against the man’s skull, and pulls the trigger. He slumps to the ground, blood pooling around him. The two girls ignore the scarlet liquid.

“ _He’ll_ enjoy that,” Aoko simply comments. She pulls out a necklace from under her black bodysuit, and fiddles with the pendant for a moment before she says, “1412, we need plan B.”

“Ooh, really? What fun!” comes the expected response from Kaito. “Be there in five!”

As promised, the second-in-command of the BO shows up shortly after, dressed in black like the girls and a baseball cap pulled low over his eyes. He sets to work on the safe, cracking it open after about twenty seconds of fiddling.

“Pretty good security,” Kaito tells the dead body. “For everyone _but_ me, that is.”  
  
Ran and Aoko set to work disguising the murder as a suicide, which isn’t hard, considering all of their experience. They know how to hold the weapon to control the blood splatter, and with Shinichi’s position as a private detective, they know hundreds of ways to disguise a murder.

“Hey,” Kaito interrupts them. “I haven’t set anything on fire for a while. Can we go commit some overseas serial arson?”

“Did you ask Silver Bullet?” Ran sighs.

“No,” Kaito answers. “Because he still owes me for that Mystery Train thing. The FBI almost got me!”

“Oh~?” Ran smirks, wiping blood from her hands. “What a compliment from the elusive Kaitou Kid.”

Kaito’s glare is withering. Unfortunately for him, it doesn’t affect any of the Black Org anymore. They’re all trained to withstand pain and intimidation, and to think well under pressure. Most of them didn’t need the training in the first place.

“Hey, Viogner-chan,” Aoko says. “Weren’t we going to New York soon? Kid can come with us, and he can seduce someone there, that’ll cheer him up.”

“Yeah, but should I murder them or hold them for ransom?” Kaito wonders. “Aw heck, you know what? I’m gonna hold a heist. Syrah-kaasan should be willing to help.”

“Why are you telling us?” Aoko asks. “We’re certainly not going to stop you.”

Kaito shrugs. “Because I like talking.”

“That’s true,” Shinichi’s voice grumbles from where he’s sitting on the windowsill, having just arrived.

“Meitantei!” Kaito cheers.

“Is this job done?” Shinichi asks, (wisely) ignoring Kaito. 

“All done,” Aoko says. “And Zinfandel still owes me, so she and my dad can cover up any suspicious points. Chris is probably on the case again, I heard she was is the area.”

Shinichi curses, because they all hate Chris.

“Aww come on, cheer up!” Kaito chirps. “We’re going on vacation!”

Jodie, who has been monitoring the security for them, sighs. She doesn’t want to know what chaos they’ll undoubtedly cause.

**Author's Note:**

> Code Names:  
> 1412 (Malbec when undercover as a female)- Kaito  
> Silver Bullet- Shinichi  
> Viognier- Ran  
> Syrah- Chikage  
> Curaçao- Aoko  
> Zinfandel- Sato
> 
> I tried to be original with the names, then I realized Curaçao was blue and decided I absolutely couldn’t let that perfect name go. Um... google the others and you’ll probably see why I picked them, if not, feel free to ask me. Shinichi’s is obvious, and Kaito’s is as well.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
